Resident Evil 0 File Mobius
by Masterob
Summary: A Sonic spoof of Resident Evil 0. After a number of grisly murders, the S.T.A.R.S. team is sent out, but what Mina is about to see will change her life forever, as she faces zombies and monsters, her only hope for survival is a convict named Knuckles.
1. Chapter 1

Raccoon City, a normal average city, full of hard working people trying to make a living, one of the most decent places to be, a city that's pretty much run by the pharmacist cooperation known as Umbrella.

Umbrella supplies the city with most of its health products, pretty much being the guardian angel to the city, very loyal to its consumers, as far as they know.

Raccoon City is protected by the police officers of the RPD, with their well known S.T.A.R.S. unit, led by Captain Shadow Wesker.

S.T.A.R.S. is Chief Elias Iron's most reliable police group, using them for many missions, all proven to be successful.

Soon S.T.A.R.S. would embark on their biggest mission yet, and quite possibly their last mission. Over at Arklay Mountains, there was a series of attacks from wild dog attacks to murders that seemed to have involved cannibalism.

Shadow had dispatched the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team to go investigate. Led by Vector Marini, S.T.A.R.S. members Manic Speyer, Charmy Aiken, Big J. Sullivan, Gamma Dewey and the newest member to S.T.A.R.S., rookie member Mina Chambers flew their helicopter to Arklay Mountains to investigate it.

But the most bizarre event has happened two hours prior to the arrival. On the Ecliptic Express, a trained raced by, filled with casual rich civilians, little did they know, a metallic like Echidna in a white gown summoned a hoard of leeches. Those leeches latched on to the windows of the train and came through the roof and attacked the passengers of the train, and started sucking them dry til their demise.

The being in the white gown simply stood there staring at his destruction as lightning flashed to expose his emotionless face.

Meanwhile back to the S.T.A.R.S., as they flew over Arklay Mountains, one of the engines blew out.

"What's going on?" Vector asked.

"Engine failure, emergency landing", Gamma responded.

The helicopter crashed landed in the forest, though no one was injured. So everyone decided to head out and look around.

"Check the current position and investigate the surrounding area", Vector commanded.

After some searching, Mina noticed something suspicious.

"Captain, look", Mina alerted to Vector.

They looked to see a crashed Van and two dead bodies, something that shocked Mina, and caused suspicion for Vector.

As Vector checked the bodies, Mina alerted him again.

"What is it?" Vector asked and went toward Mina's location, oblivious to the purple goo that came off the car.

Mina held up a file with the picture of a fugitive echidna (not the same echidna from the leech attack).

"Court order for transportation, prisoner Knuckles Coen, Ex-Lieutenant, Court Marshaled and sentenced to death, prisoner is to be transferred to the Ragathon Base for execution", Mina said.

Gamma took the file and looked at it.

"Those poor soldiers, they were good men doing their jobs, and that scum murdered them and escaped", Gamma said in disgust.

Vector took the file and observed it.

"Alright everyone, let's separate and survey the area, our friend is brutal and ruthless, keep your guard up", Vector commanded.

Everyone then split up and looked around the area as ordered to.

As Mina searched, she heard a crash sound and looked behind her and noticed the train.

"A train?" Mina asked and then approached in and entered inside the train.

She entered the train, looking around to see any signs of life, as she progressed she saw a dead body and someone hears some speaking on a small monitor.

She was shocked to see the dead body; afterwards she turned her attention to the small monitor and picked it up, with a woman talking about the army.

Afterwards the dead body started to raise, something Mina witnessed, much to her horror.

Mina backed away a little freaked out, then aimed her gun.

"Get away, I'm warning you, I'll shoot", Mina said, shaking while holding her gun.

The monster didn't stop and continued to progress, so Mina decided to shoot a bullet through its brain, causing its instant death.

Mina panted and then saw another one rise up, and one behind her, so she decided to run away from them, then ran until she reached the end of a hallway.

She then saw a body on the ground and examined it.

During her examination, someone stepped behind her and aimed a gun.

She turned around and saw the fugitive from the picture.

"Knuckles…Lieutenant…Coen", Mina said.

"So, you seem to know me, been fantasizing about me have you?" Knuckles asked sarcastically but still aiming the gun.

"You're the prisoner that was being transferred for execution, you were with those soldiers outside", Mina said.

"Oh, I see, you're with staaaaars, well no offense honey, but your kind doesn't seem to want me around, so I'm afraid our little chat time is over", Knuckles said and started walking away.

Mina knew he couldn't just get away, she decided to walk after him.

"Wait, you're under arrest", Mina said.

Knuckles looked back at a serious Mina.

"No thanks Doll-Face", Knuckles raised his arm revealing handcuffs, "I've already worn handcuffs", and he then walked off.

"I COULD shoot you know", Mina threatened.

Knuckles paid no mind to the threat and kept walking off.

Mina sighed and turned around but heard the sound of glass breaking with her bird friend Gamma crashing through, she immediately rushed to him.

"Gamma! Are you alright? What happened?" Mina asked.

"It's worse than, w-we can't…y-you must be careful Mina, the forest is full of z-zombies and monsters", Gamma said.

"Zombies and monsters?" Mina asked.

At that point, Gamma lost consciousness, concerning Mina, but then a Cerberus jumped through the window and went to attack Mina.

She gasped but managed to grab her gun and shoot the dog dead.

Another dog busted into the room and after a few more shots, the dog was dead, leaving her panting and freaked out.

She checked on Gamma, but see discovered that he had died, much to her sadness; she knew she had to suck it up; she was in a dangerous environment, so she decided to move on. She took some spare ammo he had and walked off.

"Rest in Peace Gamma, I promise I'll take care of myself and do my best to help the others", Mina said and walks off.

She started walking down the hallway and walked back to the cart, where she encountered more zombies.

She shot them in the chest but saw that it didn't do anything, so she decided to aim for the heads like before.

"I guess the only way to kill them is a shot to the head", Mina speculated.

She continued down to another cart when her radio beeped, she grabbed it and started speaking into it.

"This is Mina, over", Mina said.

A voice came from the other side but it was in a Static tone.

"Mina, can you hear me? This is Vector, what's your location? Over", Vector said over the radio.

"Vector? Hello! Can you read me? Please respond", Mina replied into the radio.

"Mina I can hear you, now listen up! We've obtained detailed information on the fugitive from the document found in the wrecked wagon, Knuckles Coen has killed as many as 23 people, over", Vector responded.

Mina looked pretty worried upon hearing that news, "23 people?"

"We've also confirmed that he was institutionalized, so keep your guard up, can you hear me Mina? Over", Vector stated.

Mina didn't respond, she looked nervous and scared.

"Stay alert Mina, he wouldn't think twice about killing you", Vector warned.

The radio went off, and Mina started speaking into it, "Vector? Captain! Hello? HELLO!" no response, so Mina put her radio away and continued on.

"What did I get myself into?" Mina asked, and then went through a door.

She came to a stairwell and looked around, then heard the door open behind her; she turned around to see Knuckles.

"It's gonna be dangerous from here on in, why don't we cooperate?" Knuckles suggested.

"Cooperate with you?" Mina asked in a mistrustful tone.

"Listen little girl, in case you haven't noticed, there's some pretty freaked out things on this train, and I for one wanna get out of here, I don't think we stand a chance doing it alone", Knuckles explained to her while walking halfway up the stairs.

"You expect me to trust you? A wanted Felon? I don't need your help, I can handle this on my own, and don't call me little girl" Mina said, wagging her finger while stating the last part.

Knuckles scoffed a little.

"All right miss Do-It-Yourself, what should I call you?" Knuckles asked.

"The name is Mina Chambers, but that's Officer Mina to you", Mina stated with authority.

Knuckles merely smirked and walked down the stairs and laid his back against the door.

"Well then Mina, why don't you go and try while I wait here" Knuckles said with a smart-ass tone.

Mina merely scowled at him and then walked upstairs, "I'll show him".

As she went up, Knuckles smirked a little, "She's in over her head".

When she got upstairs, she noticed someone sitting on a table, so she started to approach him.

"Um, excuse me sir", Mina said.

The person turned their head but it fell of their body, much to Mina's shock and disgust, then more body parts fell off and the insides contained leeches that started to mutate into a leech-man.

Mina backed up a bit and then started to shoot the leech-man, but he whacked her back a bit.

When she got up, she took off a few leeches that latched on her and shot him more until his head exploded.

Afterwards, all the leeches started rushing at Mina and covered her body and attempted to suck blood out of her, but they were shot off by an incoming Knuckles, who started to move toward Mina after she fell to her knees to see if she was ok, but two leeches lunched at him, so he jumped and shot the leeches with two perfect shots.

The leeches started to retreat, and Knuckles went to Mina.

"Are you ok?" Knuckles asked her,

Mina panted but still managed to stick her thumb up in triumph, so he went in to help her but noticed the same person in the white gown outside in the lightning.

"Who is that guy?" Knuckles asked.

Then they both felt the train move.

"What's going on? Who's controlling the train?" Mina asked.

"Go and check out the first engine car", Knuckles said and as Mina started to walk off, he called out again, "Listen! We gotta cooperate with each other from now on, you got that?"

Mina pondered.

"Well I don't…" Mina was interrupted by Knuckles, "Clue in girl! Or maybe you like being worm bait".

After a brief pause, Mina spoke, "Alright, but you just remember, I will shoot you if you try anything funny", Mina warned.

"Fine, now take these with you", Knuckles said and tossed her some ammo, then whipped out a radio, "If you find anything, give me a call".

Mina checked her radio and then nodded to Knuckles and resumed her duty.

Knuckles sighed and braced himself for the long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Knuckles searched around the area where the leech-man was.

"This place is a dump, so much for a first class resort", Knuckles said as he lifted up some rotten food, then tossed it away in disgust.

Mina went downstairs and then noticed the automatic door.

"Never checked there yet", Mina said.

She checked it but saw no power.

"Shoot, there's no power", Mina said and walked back upstairs to Knuckles, "There's no power in this place".

Knuckles looked around and saw a ladder outside a window.

"Maybe we can check the cables on top of the train", Knuckles said.

"Isn't that too risky?" Mina asked.

"I've dealt with worse in the army, aren't S.T.A.R.S. trained for that type of shit?" Knuckles responded.

"Well yeah but-" Mina was interrupted by Knuckles, "If you want to get the hell out of here, we're gonna have to go up there".

Mina sighed, "Ok, let's go", they both climbed the ladder and started moving on top of the train

"Whoa", Mina said, almost losing her balance.

"Watch your step Princess", Knuckles teased.

"Don't call me princess", Mina demanded.

Knuckles scoffed a bit and they were able to make it to the power cables.

"Here we go", Knuckles said.

"I'm on it", Mina said and connected the cables, afterwards however, a puddle formed and leech like creatures spurred out and knocked her into a nearby hole.

"Mina!" Knuckles shouted.

Mina sat up and saw that she was in a cooking area.

"I'm fine, I'll open the door", Mina said, then turned the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh no, it's stuck!" Mina panicked while trying to open it.

"I'll go unlock it for you", Knuckles said.

Mina noticed a key.

"Wait up", Mina said and put the key in dumbwaiter and sent it up, "I sent down a key, chances are it leads to the kitchen, maybe that door that was locked leads to the kitchen", Mina said.

"Ok, on it Mina", Knuckles said and returned to the ladder and moved down to the kitchen and found the key in the dumbwaiter.

"Ok, I'm gonna go look for something that can open the door, stay put", Knuckles said to the radio and grabbed the key.

He started heading down the train and shot all the zombies in his way.

"Filthy scumbags", Knuckles said while shooting.

He went to the hallway where Gamma died and checked a door to see if it's locked but it opened.

"Wonder if something's in here?" Knuckles asked and looked around, though he saw a dead body.

"Poor guy, he must have been killed in his sleep, he's covered in slime", Knuckles said, then saw a document on the floor, it contained talk about viruses.

"A virus? Is that what caused all this? Ah no time to worry about that, I gotta move", Knuckles said and left the room and continued down the hallway and saw Gamma's body.

"Must have been one of Mina's friends", Knuckles said and walked past him and reached a door that was locked.

"Is this it?" Knuckles asked and used the key, to a success, "Here we go", Knuckles opened the door and looked around the room.

He picked up a briefcase and looked inside to see a key card.

"I could use you later", Knuckles said and put it in his pocket.

He then saw a button on the wall.

"What does that do?" Knuckles pressed the button and a ladder came down, "That was odd".

He climbed the ladder and arrived in a bar.

"Damn I could use a drink right now, but I won't take a chance of this booze being contaminated", Knuckles said and walked down the area and entered a room, noticing some leech eggs, "Ugh, what the hell are those?" he proceeded into a room and saw an ice pick and a rifle, "Those can be really useful", Knuckles said and grabbed both items.

Afterwards, he started heading back but when he arrived in a bar, there was a shake in the cart, "What the hell?"

Dust from the ceiling started to fall, causing Knuckles to look worried.

A claw appeared from the top, causing Knuckles to freak out.

"What's going on!?" Knuckles shouted.

The creature ripped through

"Holy shit!" Knuckles shouted.

The creature approached him, so Knuckles grabbed the rifle and shot the monster in the face.

It yelled and stabbed it's stinger at Knuckles but he rolled out the way and shot more.

The monster then slashed at Knuckles but he ducked before he was impaled, then aimed the gun right at the monster's face and sent a bullet to finish it off.

Knuckles panted then moved on to return to where Mina was.

"These damn monsters are starting to get worse", Knuckles complained.

He then returned to the kitchen and sent the ice pick down.

Mina sat there bored and worried but she heard the thing arrive, so she opened it and saw the ice pick.

"Knuckles came through for me", Mina said happily and grabbed the ice pick and unlocked herself and was back in the room where she encountered the leech man.

"Knuckles, where are you?" Mina asked into the radio.

"Kitchen, go down to the door you tried entering into before", Knuckles said.

Mina went to Knuckles who was waiting by the door.

"You took so long I thought you ditched out on me", Mina said.

"Give me a break, I had to kill a giant scorpion", Knuckles said.

"Oh, sorry to hear that, by the way, nice gun", Mina said.

"Whatever, let's just get off this Crazy Train", Knuckles said.

Mina noticed a hatch nearby.

"Should we check in there?" Mina asked.

"How are we gonna get inside?" Knuckles looked around and saw a crowbar, "A-ha", Knuckles used the crowbar to open the hatch and they both entered the hatch, but were ambushed by dogs.

"Mangy mutts", Knuckles said and fired at one dog while Mina fired at the other, within seconds both dogs were killed.

They saw a hook shot on the shelf.

"This may be useful to us later", Mina said

"I'll give you a boost, you grab it", Knuckles said.

Mina nodded and walked on Knuckles' hands and was lifted up and grabbed it.

"Great, let's go now", Knuckles said and they moved down the train and reached the room where Gamma's body was, Mina looked away from the body, not bearing to wanna see her deceased comrade again, Knuckles felt pity for her but didn't let it show.

Knuckles used the card key to open the door, and both went through the door and saw two deceased bodies covered in slime.

"These leeches are killing everything they reach", Knuckles said.

They passed the bodies and went to the door in the other side and saw the control room for the train.

Knuckles checked the speed of the train on the monitor.

"The train will derail and crash, I gotta stop this thing", Knuckles said.

"I'll go to the back deck and manipulate the control panel for the brake, you apply the brake from here, ok", Mina ordered.

"Alright", Knuckles said.

She grabbed the key card and walked off, but as she left, Knuckles called out to her, "Mina".

Mina turned around, "What is it?" Mina asked.

"Be careful", Knuckles said.

Mina nodded and went, through the door.

She progressed down the train, avoiding all the zombies she came across, knowing she didn't have too much time to waste.

She was almost there when she noticed a zombie eating a dead body, then the zombie turned around and Mina saw that the zombie was her recently deceased comrade Gamma.

"Gamma! No", Mina said, pretty depressed that her friend is not among the walking dead.

Gamma started to approach Mina, and while she was still distraught for a moment, she came to her senses and realized the threat.

"Get back!" she warned, but Gamma continued to progress, she had no choice but to shoot her former comrade in the head, ending his undead life.

She came to some tears, "Gamma, I'm sorry", Mina distraughtly said.

Mina remembered that she had a job to do, and if she didn't hurry, she and Knuckles would be joining Gamma, she continued on and saw the control place and she used the key card and activated the break, then called Knuckles on the radio.

"This is Mina, I engaged the control device in the brake, over", Mina said.

"Roger, I'll put the brake on now", Knuckles relied to the radio, and then started activating the brake after pushing a big turn lever.

The train was still going top speed for a while and it started to slow down, but not before going into a tunnel blocked by a gate and destroying the gate, then it hit a barricade and the trained crashed and skidded across the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

As the train burned in a dark underground tunnel, Knuckles was on the ground, a bit hurt from the train crash, and after he started to stand up, he looked around to see where Mina was.

"Mina? Mina!?" Knuckles shouted.

Mina came from the other side of there the train crashed, showing some signs of being hurt.

"I'm here", she said.

"Hey, are you alright?" Mina nodded at Knuckles' question and then he looked at the train, "Hey, we managed to stop the train".

"Yes, we managed", Mina replied.

"Hey, we have to fight a way out", Knuckles said, referring to the area they were in.

Both went through a door and walked through a watery path and then going up a ladder.

Knuckles moved the hatch out of the way and climbed all the way up and entered what looked like a building, with Mina shortly following, and they all looked around the building.

Knuckles saw a logo on the floor that resembled a red and white umbrella.

"The Umbrella research center?" he asked while looking at the floor.

Mina walked up the stairs and saw a picture of someone, and then she realized that the person in the picture resembled the person she was in the train that became the leech man.

Knuckles also saw the picture and looked at the description.

"The first General Manager, Dr. Finitevus Marcus", Knuckles said.

Someone talked over the loudspeaker.

"Attention, this is Dr. Finitevus, please be silent as we reflect upon our company motto, Obedience breeds Discipline, Discipline breeds Unity, Unity breeds Power, Power is life", the loudspeaker stated.

Both Knuckles and Mina pondered what was just said.

"What was that?" Mina asked.

"I guess that was an old recording that's always played", Knuckles said.

"Well I guess we should explore this place a bit", Mina said.

"Or we head to the front door and get the hell out of here", Knuckles said, pointing to the main door.

"Oh, good idea", Mina said.

They both went to the door and walked through but they saw a dead end at the bridge leading away.

"Shit, we were so close", Knuckles said.

"I guess that building can lead up out of here in some way, let's go explore it now", Mina said.

Knuckles sighed and went in the building, and they went up stairs to the main double doors.

They ended up in a room filled with computers and a big projection screen in the center.

"Wow, what a big computer room", Mina said.

Knuckles looked around and peeked his head through a door.

"Let's check this hallway", Knuckles said.

They ventured down the hallway but saw some zombies there and they ventured toward the duo.

"They're here too?" Mina asked.

"This is never ending, I swear", Knuckles said.

Both Mina and Knuckles wasted the zombies by riddling them with bullets and then going through the nearby double door.

"No monsters in here", Knuckles said.

"Getting out will be harder than expected", Mina said.

"Well no use giving up now", Knuckles then noticed a lift, "Let's check that out", both approached the lift but saw that it was a crank lift.

"One of us will have to stay down here", Knuckles said.

"I'll go up", Mina said.

"Ok, but radio me if you get into any trouble", Knuckles said.

Knuckles turned the crank as Mina started heading up the shaft.

When she reached the top, she started walking to a nearby door but was ambushed by a giant insect that dropped from the ceiling onto her and tried to bite her.

"AH! GET OFF ME!" Mina said as she kicked the bug off and shot it thrice in the head to kill it.

Mina panted from having the shock of her life and clenched her chest.

"That was scary", Mina said, then sat up and went through the door.

The door led to a roof with a statue and an elevator to the ground.

"Dawn's approaching", Mina said and went to a nearby door and then entered a room with cages and pits, "Wonder what this place is?"

She walked on until she approached some side stairs, so she headed down them and kept her gun aimed, she peeked in one door but freaked when she saw more insects and closed the door.

She went to another door and realized she unlocked something; she peeked through and saw that she was back in the main lobby.

"The lobby?" Mina stated then radioed Knuckles, "One of the doors led me to the lobby, come quick".

"Ok", Knuckles replied and went to the lobby, and saw Mina waving at him by the door.

Knuckles went to her and went through the door.

"What's this place?" Knuckles asked.

"I saw Cages upstairs, looked like ones to keep in wild animals", Mina said.

Knuckles went upstairs with Mina and observed the area.

"Ew, smells like the zoo", Knuckles said.

"Yeah, well I guess we should explore", Mina said.

They walked to the end of the room but saw that the door was blocked by knights with swords.

"Shit, how do we get through?" Knuckles asked.

Mina budged them, "They're stuck".

"Any other place to explore?" Knuckles asked.

"Well the door back over there leads to a balcony then back to the elevator room I came up from, the elevator on the balcony doesn't work", Mina said.

"What about that door we passed?" Knuckles asked.

"That one has some pretty giant bugs", Mina said.

Knuckles scoffed, "More freaks? I'll deal with them, some cop you are"

"Hey, I don't see giant bugs like these on a regular basis", Mina protested.

"Neither have I but I'm not wimping out now am I?" Knuckles stated.

Mina angrily followed Knuckles to the room where he opened the door and saw the bugs.

He aimed his rifle at the head of one bug and as it leapt, he shot it dead, "Piece of cake", he then aimed at the other and when the bug leapt, he pulled the trigger but no bullet came out, he had a brief second of shock before the bug pounced on him.

"GET OFF ME!" Knuckles said while pushing it away.

Mina grabbed a knife she was in possession in and then stabbed the bug in the head then kicked it off and stabbed it more til it died.

Knuckles stood up and dusted himself, "See, it wasn't that hard now was it princess?"

"I told you to NOT call me Princess", Mina said in pure annoyance.

"Whatever", Knuckles said and stood up to see a Grenade Launcher, "You want that?"

"Looks too rough to handle", Mina said.

"Your loss", Knuckles said, then discarded the rifle and picked up some extra grenade rounds.

Both left the room and went upstairs, when Mina noticed something shiny in a cage.

"Hold on there Knuckles", Mina said and went to the cage, "It's a key, can you raise the cage?" Mina asked.

Knuckles nodded and started pulling the crank to lift up the cage.

Mina waited for it to be a good height then she grabbed the key, "Got it!"

"Then let's go", Knuckles said.

She put the key away and started walking back to the ladder but she heard a noise.

Soon a huge centipede started crawling out through a vent and it glared at Mina, then it grabbed her and held her in its arms.

"AH! Knuckles!" Mina shouted in horror.

"Mina!" Knuckles said in concern, then grabbed the grenade launcher.

As the centipede came at Knuckles, he shot the monster in the face and caused it to screech in pain.

The centipede wiggled around causing Mina to scream more, "Knuckles! Help!" so he Knuckles shot the monster more, but had to aim carefully to not hurt or kill Mina.

The monster started getting agitated and then knocked Knuckles back, causing him to drop his gun then attempted to escape but Knuckles rushed to his gun and killed the creature with a critical shot to the head.

The creature dropped Mina and then fell down dead. As Mina was dazed a bit, Knuckles ran up to her, "Mina!" he then helped her up, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you", Mina replied, she knew at that moment that Knuckles really could be trusted, as he didn't attempt to escape when she got captured.

"Well let's go then, hopefully this key will unlock something", Knuckles said.

"Yeah, let's go", Mina said and they headed back the way they came in.

"We never checked that door over there, let's go in there", Knuckles suggested to the next door in the hall.

Mina nodded and they went to the other side and checked in the room, but some crows came in and ambushed them, causing the duo to escape the room to avoid harm.

"That wasn't a good idea I guess", Knuckles said.

"Let's check those double doors then", Mina suggested.

Knuckles was pretty annoyed at all the monsters that attacked them and followed Mina, Mina herself was getting a little worried and paranoid about the situation, but luckily both were trained to remain calm under pressure, though this was extreme for both parties.

Both proceeded to the double doors, but upon entry they were surrounded by zombies, prompting them both to shoot all the zombies that came after them, but after taking down two, they went for cover as they took down the rest.

"That was a lot", Mina said.

"It will probably get worse, let's move before more show up", Knuckles said.

They both went through a door and went through a series of creepy rooms.

"I'm really not liking this place much", Mina said.

"Neither am I but if we don't move fast, we're zombie meat", Knuckles said.

"How did all this even happen in the first place?" Mina asked.

"I don't know, it's like those damn Romero movies came to life", Knuckles said.

When they reached a room, they found a shotgun, Knuckles let Mina have it so she could protect herself better.

"Thanks", Mina said and cocked the gun.

"Don't use it unless it's an emergency, ammo is scarce", Knuckles stated.

They both climbed up a ladder and ended up on a balcony, so they walked by exploring the balcony.

"This place is so creepy, was it always like this or was it cause of the zombies?" Mina asked.

Out of nowhere, a zombie came and knocked Mina over the edge of the Balcony with the zombie following.

"MINA!" Knuckles shouted and looked over the edge, he was relived to see Mina was ok, she was dangling but he needed to grab her before she fell off.

He grabbed her hand and started to pull her up but another zombie came and tried to bite Knuckles, but he kicked the zombie's stomach then punched it back, then after pulling Mina up, he shoved the zombie off the Balcony.

"I owe you one", Mina said.

"You would have done the same for me, no big deal", Knuckles replied.

Mina smiled a bit, and then followed Knuckles through the rest of the Balcony.

They arrived back in the room with the computers.

"Not this place again", Knuckles complained.

"Let's go back to that hallway, maybe there's another door, we never reached the end of the hall", Mina suggested.

Knuckles nodded and followed her to the hallway. They walked down the hall and squashed all the leeches they saw and reached a red door.

Mina looked at the key, then the door, then entered the key in and heard it unlock.

"We need to go here", Mina said.

They looked inside the room and explored the area to look for clues.

Knuckles found a letter from Umbrella, praising the efforts of two guys, though the letter was torn, all that Knuckles saw was the letter "G".

Mina found a key on the table and a letter as to where the key goes and the location of the door.

"Knuckles, let's use this, I know where it goes", Mina said.

"Good", Knuckles said and dropped the letter.

They both walked to the room they needed to go to, and saw a room with a picture screen.

"Wonder what that's used for?" Knuckles asked.

"Hey look", Mina pointed to a couple of film disks, they popped them in the screen and started reading the data, which showed a picture of the computer room with some numbers.

"Great, more stupid puzzles", Knuckles complained.

"Maybe we need to check out the computer room again, let's go", Mina said.

As they headed to the room, more leeches arrived in the room they were in.

"Let's squash these fuckers", Knuckles said.

The leeches then started to come together and once again form a leech man.

"Oh no, not again", Mina said.

The leech man approached the two, and Knuckles started pumping lead into it with Mina assisting.

The Leech man was resilient though and managed to knock both back, sticking leeches on their bodies.

As Mina frantically got the leeches off, the creature approached her; Knuckles aimed his gun to stop the creature and put in a few rounds but was then distracted bye more leeches on his face.

The leech man swiped at Mina, but she pulled out her shotgun at the last second and took the leech man down for good, soon the other leeches left.

"Damn pain in the ass leeches", Knuckles complained.

"Let's just go", Mina said and they en routed back to the computer room.


	4. Chapter 4

They checked out the computer room and Mina found the head control board.

"Hm", Mina pressed the button and required her to push a password, 2D, "How do I….*remembers the page from the other room* Knuckles, go to that desk over there"

"What for?" Knuckles asked.

"Just do it, I have an idea", Mina said and went to another desk, "On 3, push the button, 1…2…3", Mina and Knuckles pushed 2 and D and the Knights lifted their swords.

"If those knights lifted their swords, then it's safe to say that the knights in that room with that giant centipede did the same thing", Knuckles said.

"Let's check that door first", Mina suggested, so both went through the door and explored the rooms, one featuring a giant chessboard.

"Wow, this is an interesting room", Mina said.

Both checked around the room, and Mina noticed a book from an Ashford Relative about something called the Progenitor Virus, something belittled by Finitevus.

"This is an interesting read", Mina said, while Knuckles examined the area and found two statues and a note.

"For the statue in the main hall", Knuckles read.

"What could it mean?" Mina asked.

"No use standing here to figure it out, let's go see what this is all about", Knuckles suggested.

Both walked to the main hall and placed the little statues on the big one and then the big portrait opened to reveal a new pathway.

"I get the picture", Knuckles said and chuckled a bit.

Mina smiled a little then went down and both walked down the dark pathway.

While they were walking, they heard some thumping noises, both stopped and looked around to see where it originated from; soon they saw it was from Giant Spiders.

"I hate spiders", Mina said.

They both shot at the spider, but then more started to come.

"What the hell is going on here?" Knuckles asked in an annoyed tone and shot the other spiders with a shotgun.

"Why are there so many bug problems here?" Mina asked.

"Who know, let's just get the hell out of here before we run into giant ants or roaches", Knuckles suggested and both ran off, after seeing one room was locked, they ran to a small room, and after seeing nothing interesting, they went to another room which was barely lit and contained a lot of chains on hooks.

"Something out of a Hellraiser movie", Knuckles said.

"I see a vent, maybe it leads to the room that was locked", Mina said.

Both went to the vent and Knuckles lifted Mina to the vent.

"I'm almost there", Mina said and reached the entrance.

"Glad I could be of service, hurry up inside", Knuckles said.

Mina went through the vent and came out the other side, then gasped at the sight of the iron maiden, a chained chair among other things.

"Is this a…torture room? This place must have been creepy even before the zombie outbreak", Mina stated.

She checked out the room and saw a switcher board, so she operated it.

"This looks useful", Mina said and operated the machine til it worked, "There".

Some doors began unlocking, but little did Mina know, a camera was watching her.

The same gowned echidna was in a monitor room, watching Mina.

"You are wasting your time; I have already claimed this place for myself, which means you are trespassing, and I am VERY territorial", he said and did an evil cackle.

A cage started to open and a monkey was shown growling, and this wasn't a cute friendly monkey.

Mina looked around the area before leaving before that monkey jumped on her back; she managed to knock it off but fell down in the process.

She rolled away to a corner and saw the monkey approaching her, at that moment the floor gave away and she fell through a hole, but held on to lose metal for support.

"I can't…hold on", Mina said while dangling over certain death.

Knuckles was still waiting but he got a radio call from Mina with her shouting, "KNUCKLES HELP!"

"Oh shit", Knuckles said and ran out the room, and checked the other door to see if it was unlocked, and since it was he went through and went to the room where Mina was.

He was ambushed by the monkeys (who are actually known as Eliminators) but he managed to shoot all the Eliminators that came his was and checked the hole.

"HELP ME KNUCKLES!" Mina shouted.

"I'll head to a lower level, just hang in there!" Knuckles stated and ran off to find the basement.

"I hope that wasn't some sick joke", Mina said out of annoyance.

Knuckles ran to a room he was in before, remembering there was another pathway there that he and Mina didn't worry about checking out.

After going through the double doors, he ran to another room and went down the opposite path from before and entered a boiler room but encountered more Eliminators.

"I don't have time for this", Knuckles said and ducked away from one of their attacks.

He grabbed a handgun and snuck up on one and shot it in the back of the head.

The other Eliminator pounced on Knuckles but he pushed it off and shot it a few times in the face.

"I gotta hurry", Knuckles said and ran off to the room where Mina was.

Mina dangled more but eventually lost her grip but luckily Knuckles grabbed her.

"Hang on, I'll pull you up", Knuckles said and assisted her out the hole.

"Thank you", Mina said after panting a bit.

"Don't mention it, just keeping my word, we promised to cooperate with each other, remember?" Knuckles stated.

Mina smiled but then saw her radio was beeping, so she answered it.

"This is Mina, over", Mina said.

"Mina, this is Vector, have you managed to locate Knuckles Coen yet, over?" Vector asked.

Mina paused for a bit, so Vector talked again, "Mina, answer me".

"No Sir, I have not found him yet, I'll continue to search for him, over", Mina said and put her radio away.

"Mina……." Knuckles said.

"My first mission and I've already disobeyed orders", Mina said and shrugged a bit, "So much for my great law enforcement career, oh well, probably won't live long enough to worry about it now", Mina said.

After a moment, Mina spoke again, "Knuckles, I just need to know, I need to know the truth, did you really kill 23 people? I'm not gonna judge you, I just want to know the truth", Mina said.

Knuckles paused a bit and sighed before answering, "It was around this time last year".

We go to a flashback to a jungle in Africa with soldiers walking about while Knuckles narrated.

"Our unit was ordered to Africa, to intervene in a civil war, our mission was to raid a hideout of some guerilla forces, located deep inside the jungle", Knuckles said.

The soldiers were attacked and a gun fight ensued.

"But the hideout was far away from our entry point", Knuckles said and more soldiers started getting killed, "Some died from the heat, others were killed by the enemy, in the end, only 4 of us survived".

A village was shown ahead of where the soldiers were.

"Only, there was no guerrilla hideout", Knuckles said.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked.

"The idiots in charge had us operating based on wrong information, but we couldn't go back home empty handed oh no, our leader ordered us to attack an innocent village", Knuckles said.

The soldiers rounded everyone up with the leader urging the soldiers to kill the villagers.

Knuckles pleaded with the leader not to do so but he was knocked back, and the other 3 soldiers shot the villagers.

"Sir! Please! Don't!" Knuckles said and went toward the soldier, but all we see are his uncaring evil eyes.

The flashback ended and we were back in the boiler room with Mina and Knuckles.

"So did you execute those innocent people?" Rebecca asked.

"Forget about it, it doesn't matter anymore, that was then this is now, besides, you said you wouldn't judge me", Knuckles said.

"I'm not judging you, but it does matter, look now my people thing you killed those MPs in the van, but I don't think you did, it was those zombie dogs, when they attacked the van, you were able to escape, isn't that right?" Mina asked.

"You don't get it, I only have two choices left, either report to the Marines and serve out my sentence, or keep on running for as long as I can, that's all", Knuckles said.

Mina looked sad from hearing that but decided to leave it be, Knuckles wasn't in the mood to talk any more about this, she respected that.

Both of them left the room and went back down the hall and noticed a door while they were walking down.

"Let's go in there", Mina suggested.

Both of them went through the door and explored the area.

"This place looks like a dump", Knuckles said.

They looked in a room; it had a lot of gun parts on a table and a glass view into another room.

"These guns would be much more useful if they were assembled", Knuckles said.

Mina saw some scratch marks on a wall, "Hate to run into a creature like that".

Knuckles then saw some customizable gun parts, "Hey check this out".

Mina looked at them.

"They look good but I don't think they fit on my gun, it's a different brand than yours", Mina said.

"Yeah, Samurai Edge, I guess it will work on the standard 9mm handgun", Knuckles said.

He managed to assemble the pieces to his gun.

"Well now that that's done, we should probably move on out", Knuckles said.

They both left the room but Mina stopped cause she though she heard some reptilian like snarling.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"It's nothing", Mina said.

Both left the room and walked back to the main hall and decided to head toward the room with the knights.

They walked through the door that lead them to the room and stopped when they thought they heard something

They went through the door nearby and saw another door in the background close.

"Who's there?" Knuckles asked.

"Maybe someone on my team", Mina said.

"Let's go, if they see me they'll shoot me", Knuckles said.

"I gotta check though, they could be walking into danger, don't worry I'll vouch for you", Mina said.

Knuckles decided to go along with it and they walked through the door.

They arrived at a bar but Mina was disappointed to see that what they followed was a zombie and there were more zombies in the area.

"Oh real nice, led to a fucking ambush", Knuckles complained and fired his new custom pistol at the zombies.

A zombie lunged at Mina but she grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it against the zombie's face and then shot the zombie point blank in the eye.

Knuckles broke a bottle and used it to stab and slash another zombie.

They both shoot the zombies more and Knuckles managed to punch one of the zombies out the window.

Mina killed the last zombie and then panted.

"Where do all these monsters come from?" Mina asked.

"Who cares, we see them, we shoot them", Knuckles said and reloaded his gun.

"Let's not get trigger happy, we don't wanna run out of ammo", Mina said, then noticed the piano, "Oh, maybe music can calm me down".

She played the piano but messed up on a note, "Shoot".

"Let me try", Knuckles said, and much to Mina's surprise, he was exceptionally good at the piano.

"That's impressive", Mina said.

"Didn't expect that now did you, feel better? We need to go now", Knuckles said and both walked back to the hall, so both went to the room with the knights and since they weren't blocking the door, they were able to go inside and see a giant telescope.

"Holy shit, where are we?" Knuckles asked.

Mina went to examine the telescope.

"This looks so interesting", Mina said.

She saw a tablet on the telescope out of place, so she placed the tablet in its proper slot.

Upon doing that, both felt the place move and the entire tower went down and sunk into the water, but leaving the door next to a path for them to go down.

Both eyed each other momentarily and then went up and went through the door and down a bridge, the water was near the walkway but only a few inches under.

After crossing the bridge they examined the building.

"Should we go in there or through the path on the side?" Knuckles asked.

"You check the path, I'll go inside", Mina said.

Knuckles nodded and looked at the side and Mina looked inside the big building.

The inside made it apparent to her that it was a church.

"I could sure use God's help right about now", Mina said.

At that point, a giant bat crashed through the roof.

"Ah!" Mina yelled.

The bat picked her up and was gonna bite her, but she managed to shoot the bat in the face and it dropped her to the ground.

"Ow", Mina said after impact.

The bat flew down at her but she shot it in the face with her grenade launcher and caused it to stagger.

The bat turned around and she saw its burnt face.

It flew at her again but she fired again and it fell to the floor.

She shot one more grenade at the bat and it finally died.

Mina panted and fell on her rear.

"What a day", Mina said.


	5. Chapter 5

Knuckles came inside to check on her, "Are you ok?" Knuckles asked.

"I killed a giant bat", Mina said.

Knuckles saw the dead body, "Oh, sorry I couldn't help you", Knuckles said.

"It's ok, I can take care of myself too you know", Mina said.

"Right, well I searched the side but the only way up was an inactive elevator, I checked the back to turn on the power, but the gate was locked, I tried lock picking but it didn't work, I didn't have the proper material.", Knuckles said.

Mina looked up and saw a hole.

"You still have that hook-shot from the train?" Mina asked.

"Yeah why?" Knuckles asked then looked up, "Oh I see what you mean, I'll head up and you wait by the gate", Knuckles said and hook shot himself up to the roof.

Mina went by the gate and waited, Knuckles climbed down the ladder and turned on the power to the Elevator, he went through the gate and he and Mina went into the elevator and went down.

When they arrived on a floor, they were in a dim-lighted hallway, and progressed into a room with a lot of book-shelves.

"Where are we?" Knuckles asked.

"Look, another roof, I'll head up there", Mina said and used the hook-shot to get to the top floor, "I'll explore up here, you explore down there", Mina said.

"Ok", Knuckles said and checked the area.

Mina was in a lab area full of giant tubes and other chemicals.

As she passed by, she saw the leech man return and appear before her eyes.

"Not again", Mina said, but saw some of the explosive chemicals and chucked them at the monster to kill it within seconds.

"The sooner I find the root of this problem, the better", Mina said.

Knuckles found a door and explored downstairs but ran into a leech man of his own.

"Dammit!" Knuckles said and shoot the monster.

The creature whacked Knuckles to the floor, and then wiped off all the leeches before they sucked him dry, then he continued to shoot the monster up to the point where it fell over him and all the leeches crawled away.

"This is disgusting", Knuckles said.

He went on into a room and saw a library and saw a book that was about Finitevus and also a picture of him and also a code for a lock.

After reading the book and looking at the picture, he came to a conclusion.

"Judging from the age, the guy haunting this place could be Finitevus' son, or grandson", Knuckles said.

Mina kept exploring the area, passing by more labs.

"Wonder what this place was?" Mina asked.

He entered a room with some zombies standing there.

She then shot the zombies in the head and splattered their brains and kept looking.

Knuckles reached a door with a number lock, so he applied the code and opened the door then looked in the area and saw a locomotive there.

"Maybe I could use this", Knuckles said and grabbed a radio and sent a signal to Mina.

"Mina here, over", Mina said over the radio.

"It's Knuckles, I found something here that might make you happy, it's an Arial cable car", Knuckles said.

"Really? That's great, now we can get out", Mina said.

"Yup, let's regroup as soon as possible, over", Knuckles said and turned off the radio.

"Roger", Mina said and then looked on until she saw the top floor of where Knuckles was.

She climbed down the ladder and met with Knuckles.

"Let's activate this thing and move on", Mina said.

Knuckles nodded and went to the power cable and activated it.

Both then went toward the door to escape, but an Eliminator jumped off the top of the cable car and tried to land on Knuckles but Mina pushed him out of harm's way.

The Eliminator then pushed Mina aside and then pounced on Knuckles and tried to bite him.

"Knuckles!" Mina said and ran to help him, but he and The Eliminator fell over the rail.

As she worried, we see a first person slime view of a creature sliding across the ground then appearing behind Rebecca and rises up and towers over here.

Mina turned around and gasped at the sight.

The creature was a leech man, but Mina still grabbed her gun and shot the monster back and dodged its attacks and kept shooting until it also fell over the edge.

Mina panted then started worrying about Knuckles, but decided that she needs to move before more tragedies occur.

She entered inside the cart and started the engine, then went to take a seat when she spotted a Magnum handgun.

"What in the world is this doing here? Well good luck for me I guess", she said and took the magnum.

After she took it she screamed and fell back after she saw what she thought was the leech person, but it wasn't out of leeches, it looked like a ghost.

"Is that a…ghost? That's impossible, this stress must be causing me to see things", Mina said and shook her head.

Mina took a seat and waited for the transportation to reach its destination.

Once it got there, she left the train and walked through a door where she saw a turntable near a vacant factory.

"I'll try using that" Mina said and went to the machine and started operating it and managed to lower the turntable.

She arrived at an underground lab, "What's something like this doing under an abandoned factory?" she wondered.

She approached the back and saw an elevator and went to examine it but heard it coming.

She hid to the side as the person stepped out.

Mina saw that it was Vector aiming his gun to see any intruder, after suspecting he turned around and aimed his gun at Mina.

"Don't shoot!" Mina said.

Vector dropped his gun after seeing it was Mina.

"You're alive", Mina said.

"Are you ok Mina?" Vector asked.

"Where is everybody?" Mina asked.

"They should have arrived here before me, haven't you seen them?" Vector asked, but Mina's response was her shaking her head.

"That's unfortunate, if we go straight from here, we should arrive at an old mansion, which Umbrella uses for research, come on let's go", Vector said and started walking off, expecting Mina to follow him.

"Wait, I've got to find Knuckles", Mina said.

Vector turned around, "Knuckles Coen? You mean you found that criminal?"

"Yes but we got separated and-" Mina was talking but Vector interrupted, "No point in worrying about him, he won't make it, come on let's go", Vector said.

"Sir please, I need to find him, don't worry, I'll catch up with you", Mina said.

"Mina I…alright, just be careful", Vector said and grabbed his gun to keep investigating then walked off.

Mina worried a bit but shook it off, she had to find Knuckles and there was no time to waste.

Mina ran over to an elevator in the back and activated it.

"I hope this takes me closer to Knuckles", Mina said.

After she activated the elevator, she heard some rubble fall, and then looked over to see a monster coming.

"What is that?" Mina asked.

It was a prototype monster, the Tyrant Delta.

Delta swiped at Mina but she jumped out of the way and it hit a switcher and caused the area to be blocked by a huge shutter, trapping Mina with Delta, and with the elevator not near the area, she was in a load of trouble.

The monster tried to attack her again but she moved and shot it with her newly obtained Magnum.

It stumbled after some shots but regained its composer and tried attacking again and stabbed it's claw at her but she ducked and the monster's claw was stuck in the wall and she got in a few free shots.

The monster then yanked its claw out and knocked Mina back.

Mina got back up and as Delta ran to attack her, she shot it a few more times and then it fell and nearly landed on her but she rolled out the way.

She saw that Delta was dead and then the elevator arrived for her.

"That's so cliché", Mina said.

She entered the elevator and pressed down.

Mina was unaware that she was being watched from a camera.

"Playtime's over, you and your friend no longer amuse me, good riddance, now nothing will stop me from getting my revenge", the man said as leeches crawled on his arms.

When the elevator reached its floor, Mina came out and searched the area, it was a cave like area with rushing water nearby, then she noticed someone on a rock, it was Knuckles.

"Knuckles!" Mina shouted, he was unconscious while resting on the rock with rushing water, and something big was swimming in the water.

"Knuckles!" Mina shouted again, trying to warn him of the danger, but he was still KOed.

The thing swimming came up and rammed into Knuckles and knocked him into the air, then back into the water, and while he regained consciousness, he still floated with the strong current to another area.

"No Knuckles!" Mina shouted as he floated away.

She quickly ran to another door that had a small elevator nearby, she used it to go up and ran down the area but was ambushed by a couple of zombies.

She shot one through the eye and kicked another one into some electric boards and caused its instant death.

She continued down to another door and but had another run in with the leech person.

"Where does this thing keep coming from?" Mina asked.

This time she used the Magnum to take it down with one shot to the chest and two to the head, causing it to die again.

"I'm gonna run out of ammo for this gun, I only saw a few spare bullets for this thing", Mina said.

She continued down another door and saw a zombie by the pool table.

It jumped at her but she ducked then grabbed a pool stick and stuck it through the zombie's eye to kill it.

"Why did I do that, it was disgusting", Mina said.

She saw some handgun bullets nearby and took them, "My lucky day".

She then went downstairs and checked around the corner but the door there was locked in need of a key card, so she entered another area that looked like a cave; there was a fork lift nearby.

She looked around the area in hopes to find Knuckles, but no luck, since nothing else in the area was important, so she took another door, then took some stairs down and went through another door in a room with a small angled path surrounded by water.

Much to her surprise, Knuckles was there lying on the floor, soaking wet.

"Knuckles!" Mina said and went to check on him.

After she shook him a bit, he coughed and she held him up from keep her arm around the back of his neck.

"Mina, where am I?" Knuckles asked.

"You're safe now, are you ok?" Mina asked.

He panted a bit and then both saw a gruesome sight, a bunch of skeletons piled up nearby.

Mina and Knuckles approached the skeletons.

"What could have done this?" Mina asked.

"They must have been used as test subjects for Finitevus' research", Knuckles said, "He must have kept messing around with the mother virus", this sight gave Knuckles some flashbacks of the people killed in Africa by his unit, giving him a horrified look on his face.

"Knuckles? Mina asked.

Knuckles shook his head.

"I'm alright, let's just go", Knuckles said.

Mina nodded and both started heading back up the path but to their surprise, a giant from (known as Lurkers) appeared before them.

"Oh my God!" Mina said.

"These freaks never end", Knuckles said and shot the Lurker but then it stuck out its tongue and wrapped it around Knuckles' hand in hopes to pull him into his mouth, but Mina grabbed her knife and cut the tongue off, then shoot the Lurker as well, killing it.

"Let's move out before we run into any more freaks". Knuckles said.

"Good idea", Mina said.


	6. Chapter 6

The duo then started heading back where Mina came and arrived at the room where Mina had her last encounter with the leech person, but this time she went through a door on the side.

They went inside and saw that they were in a boiler room, nothing there was of interest to them so they continued on to another room.

They reached a room with mist on the floor and a zombie at the end of the room.

Knuckles aimed his gun perfectly and waited for the zombie to inch over.

The zombie came closer and Knuckles kept his gun on the trigger.

The zombie was then mere inches away, "Now", Knuckles said but was attacked from behind when a zombie came through the door.

Mina panicked a bit but regained composure and shot the coming zombie and Knuckles punched off the other zombie and then shot it in the eye and got it's brains splattered all over the wall.

"That was close", Knuckles said.

Mina nodded and both continued on up the room to the door, on the other side was a room with beds, where they found some ammunition for their weapons.

"Jackpot", Knuckles said.

Both continued their search and crossed a bridge leading to another room full of some digital machinery.

They ran downstairs and opened a door and crossed a mini bridge to another door, this was irritating Knuckles a bit since they seemed to be running forever.

After going through another door, they took a mini elevator down to explore a room, as they were exploring, a claw came out the water and made a noise when it hit the floor, causing the two to stop.

They turned around and saw that Delta had returned.

"Oh no, not him again", Mina said.

"You know this thing?" Knuckles asked.

"I had a run in with it shortly after I got separated from you", Mina said.

"Well, no use gazing in shock of this thing, let's take it down", Knuckles said.

Mina nodded and grabbed her magnum and started shooting it while Knuckles used the shotgun to attack it.

The monster tried ignoring the pain and struck its claw at the two but they both ducked out the way and then resumed shooting it.

Delta was a little weakened from the last attack, and this assault didn't do the monster any favors.

Knuckles and Mina both finished it with the blast of a shotgun and Magnum to bring the tyrant down.

"I hope that's the end of it", Mina said.

"Let's not spend time finding out", Knuckles said.

They both moved on and saw a room with a freight box.

Knuckles decided to mess around a bit and the freight box opened to reveal a card inside of it.

"What's that?" Knuckles asked.

"Looks like a key card, but what's it doing there?" Mina asked.

"I guess someone's too damn lazy to watch over their stuff, well their loss, our gain", Knuckles said and grabbed it.

"What are we gonna do with it though?" Mina asked.

"Let's retrace our steps, we didn't see any extra doors other than the ones we went through, I don't see a card reader here, did you see an extra room that may require this card?" Knuckles asked.

"Um, let's head back to around where I found you, I think I remember seeing a door needing a key card", Mina said.

Knuckles nodded and the two rushed back to the area, hoping to avoid any monsters along the way.

They reached the room Mina talked about then checked on the door.

"I think it can read that card, give it a swipe", Mina said.

Knuckles obeyed and swiped the card, which allowed access.

"Yeah, let's go", Mina said.

They both walked down a boiler room hallway.

As they were walking, one of the tanks started to overload and burst.

Flames started engulfing the area so the two ran towards the door at the end of the hallway and jumped through before the flames got to them.

They looked around a room and saw a plethora of leeches, on the floor, rails, and ceilings.

Then the gowned echidna walked by.

"Welcome young ones, so glad you can join the party, you are the guests of honor; after all, it's YOUR wake", he said and did an evil laugh to go with it.

"Who are you?" Knuckles asked.

The echidna changed form to reveal himself to look like the echidna in the portrait at the research center.

"Doctor Finitevus?" Knuckles asked.

"No, you can't be, what's going on?" Mina asked.

Finitevus chuckled.

"Ten years ago, Nega had me assassinated", flashback to Finitevus being assassinated, with a hedgehog and a skunk being the last two things he saw before death, "However, something wondrous happened", Finitevus said, and we see a flashback of something crawling into the corpse of Finitevus, "It took the T-virus inside of my queen, years to pro-create my new life".

Finitevus reverted back to his youthful form.

"I live, now I will have my revenge on Umbrella, and the world will burn in an inferno of hate!" Finitevus said with an evil cackle.

"You'll pay for what you've done", Knuckles said, shaking his fist at Finitevus.

"We'll see which one of us is gonna die!" Finitevus said with another evil laugh, and then started to vomit some liquid, and then leeches started spilling out his mouth.

This freaked out Mina and Knuckles.

Finitevus started transforming; he became a giant form of a leech man, only more grotesque as far as face goes, since he obtained googly eyes.

He jumped down to face off against Knuckles and Mina.

He used his tentacles to whack Knuckles back but Mina managed to shoot him with her magnum.

He approached her and she kept firing until she ran out of ammo, so she tossed her gun aside and grabbed her grenade launch and fired at Finitevus but he whacked her back.

Knuckles grabbed his shotgun and shot Finitevus a few times but he turned around and started choking Knuckles.

Mina shot the monster more but she ran out of grenades as well.

"Dammit", Mina said and then resorted to using her handgun to shoot Finitevus but he whacked her a few times and brought her down to her knees.

He was about to finish her off but Knuckles aimed his shotgun at the back of the monster's head and used his final bullet on the monster and finished him off.

"You ran out of bullets?" Knuckles asked.

Mina nodded.

"Me too, let's run the hell out of here", Knuckles said.

They both took a back up door in the area to escape and saw a shelf that had some extra shotgun ammo.

"Awesome", Knuckles said and took the shells, "Better safe than sorry".

"Look, there's an elevator platform", Mina said.

The two boarded the elevator and started escaping the lab.

"We're finally gonna make it", Mina said.

After a few seconds, both of them felt a thump.

"What?" Mina asked.

"It's the queen!" Knuckles said.

The queen leech has grown larger in size, a bug tentacle like body with a cylinder mouth sticking out.

Then they heard an announcement.

"The self-Destruct system has been activated, all personnel evacuate immediately", the announcement said.

"Who activated the self-destruct system?" Mina asked.

"Come on, can't this thing move any faster?" Knuckles asked and moved the lever back and fourth in hopes of getting faster transportation.

Mina grabbed a few grenades she kept in her pouch for an emergency and chucked them at the queen leech and slowed it down a bit but didn't stop it.

Eventually it moved right up the elevator toward the two.

"Oh shit!" Knuckles shouted as the thing destroyed the elevator and knocked them both to the top floor of its destination.

They both got up but backed away from the leech.

The leech squirmed in pain a bit and there was a hissing sound, Mina looked up and saw the sunlight through the roof's shutter.

"Knuckles, it can't handle sunlight, we need to open the windows", Mina said.

Knuckles looked around and saw all the valve handles.

"Follow me", Knuckles said and they ran to a valve handle.

They arrived there but Finitevus followed them.

"You work on the windows", Knuckles said.

"Got it", Mina responded.

"I'll use my charm to distract your majesty", Knuckles said, being sarcastic.

Knuckles grabbed his shotgun, it had little ammo but it would have to do.

Mina turned the valve while Knuckles shot the monster and ran around distracting it.

"Come get me your highness", Knuckles said and shot the monster.

Finitevus was enraged and pursued Knuckles.

Knuckles backed up and tossed some rocks at him.

"Can't handle a marine?" Knuckles asked.

Mina finished the first valve handle and ran to the second one, with Knuckles still distracting.

Knuckles went to a high place and taunted Finitevus while Mina worked on and finished the second valve handle.

Finitevus crawled up the place where Knuckles was taunting him, so he jumped down and shot Finitevus a few times.

Mina was turning the third valve handle.

"Almost there", Mina said.

Knuckles kept firing to keep Finitevus distracted as Mina finished.

"One more", Mina said and ran to the other one but Finitevus caught her by the leg.

"Mina!" Knuckles shouted and shot Finitevus until he ran out of ammo for his shotgun.

"Goddammit!" Knuckles shouted and used his handgun.

Mina managed to escape after firing some of her own handgun rounds at Finitevus and running to the 4th valve handle.

She turned the valve and managed to open the ceiling shutter, exposing the full sunlight.

Finitevus struggled in the sunlight as the light caused burning pain to him.

He knocked Mina and Knuckles back as he struggled to escape the sunlight, as Mina got up she saw an extra Magnum on the floor.

"Knuckles!" Mina shouted and tossed Knuckles the Magnum.

Knuckles caught the Magnum and aimed at The Queen Leech.

"Hey Queenie! Feast on this!" Knuckles said and shot the magnum at Finitevus, and cause of the guns power and the weakness from the sunlight, the gunshot caused major damaged to Finitevus and he fell down the elevator shaft to his death, as it fell into the explosion of the lab, and the flames started coming up through the shaft.

"Knuckles!" Mina shouted.

"Mina, hurry!" Knuckles said and ran with Mina out of the area.

After they escaped, the lab and the training facility blew up, obliterating everything.

Both Mina and Knuckles reached a grassy cliff and Knuckles threw away a pair if handcuffs he had on during the whole adventure and sat at the edge of the cliff as Mina looked out to the distance.

"Hey, that must be the old mansion Vector was talking about", Mina said, referring the mansion in the woods.

She then looked at Knuckles and pulled off his dog tags, getting his surprised attention and he stood up confused.

"I guess it's time to say good-bye", Mina said and put the dogs tags around her neck, "Officially, Lt. Knuckles Coen is dead".

"Yeah, I'm just a zombie now", Knuckles said with a small chuckle.

Mina faced Knuckles, and then did a salute to him, with Knuckles returning the salute, after a few seconds, Mina walked away with a little smile on her face.

"Thank you Mina", Knuckles said with his own smile and did a thumbs up to her before going his own way.

Mina moved on to her next destination, the Spencer Mansion.


End file.
